The objectives of these studies are to determine the mechanism by which insulin activates glycogen synthase and acetyl CoA carboxylase and to define a unified theory of insulin action. The following aspects of research are proposed for the next year: 1. Examination of similarity between phosphoprotein phosphatases involved in various reactions affected by insulin; 2. Preparation for a specific affinity column chromatography for phosphoprotein phosphatase; 3. Relative significance of covalent modification control and protein synthesis; 4. Structure and function of nonidentical subunits of acetyl CoA carboxylase. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Regulation of Rat Liver Glycogen Synthase D. Role of Glucose 6-P and Enzyme Sulfhydryl Groups in Activity and Glycogen Binding. M.J. Ernest and K.H. Kim. J. Biol. Chem. 249, 5011, 1974. Regulation of Rat Liver Glycogen Synthase. Evidence for a Lysyl Residue Essential for Glucose 6-P Activation. J.J. Ernest and K.H. Kim, J. Biol. Chem. 249, 6778, 1974.